dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Temples
The Four Temples (also known as the Temple Artifacts Saga) refers of an ongoing story arc revolving around said temples located in the four corners of the island. The plot is centered around a race to collect the pieces from each temple of an artifact that can summon the strength of all four temples' gods and goddesses. One of the main participants in this race is Geno, the star-possessed wooden doll of Super Mario RPG fame, who wants the power of the artifact to end his old archenemy Smithy and end his reign of terror once and for all. His allies include Sonic, a speedy blue hedgehog with a terrible curse he hopes the artifact can cleanse him of, as well as the famed hero Mario, the Mushroom Kingdom's Princess Peach, and the Nimbus Land's Prince Mallow. Already, villains have joined in the race, including Cree Lincoln, operating for the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. History Background Geno served as a warrior to protect the ways of his people, a race of stars that granted wishes for the mortals below. Those wishes were threatened by the Smithy Gang when they crashed through the Star Road required to grant wishes on their way to conquer the Mushroom World. Geno was able to defeat Smithy and repair the road with the help of Mario, Peach, Mallow, and the evil King Bowser (the latter because the Smithy Gang was using his castle). When Smithy returned in Dimensional Island, Geno returned vowing to end him once and for all before he could spread more misery. There was a rumor on the island that Four Elemental Temples--the Sun Temple, the the Fog Temple, the Frost Temple, and the Stone Temple--contained artifacts that could summon the strength of their gods and goddesses. Geno was only able to learn the location of the first temple--the Sun Temple--by bribing a local shopkeeper. What he didn't know at the time was that another named Sonic, a blue hedgehog with a curse that turned him into a monstrous "werehog" in the dark, had also learned the location of the Sun Temple and hoped to use the artifact to cure his ailment. Another individual seeking the artifact was teenage mercenary Cree Lincoln, hoping to find the artifact for her employers the Delightful Children From Down The Lane for not-so-noble intentions. Sun Temple Cree arrived at the temple first, subsequently finding the secret passage inside first as well. Geno arrived soon after, quickly followed by Sonic. After getting to know one another, the pair decided to work together on their quest. They then went into the dark tunnel with adequate lighting to prevent Sonic's curse from taking and ran into Cree when she was backtracking from a dead end. In the subsequent fight with Cree, Sonic decided to take advantage of his curse. Despite his misgivings, Geno complied and snuffed out his own light. As Cree and the werehog fought a vicious battle, Geno snuck on ahead and managed to convince the temple guardian he could be trusted to use the artifact wisely. It was only after she brutally injured Sonic that Cree realized Geno gave her the slip and set off to search in vain for him. Geno returned to his new friend's side and managed to revive him with a Pick Me Up, but he was still in desperate need of medical attention. Meanwhile, an mysterious robed man named Byzantine Georgi Blanc and a lost girl named Rhea Rasele who found each other in the desert outside stumbled upon the temple. They happened upon Geno and Sonic as they were returning to the surface, and after a momentary misunderstanding (and Rhea's mysterious passing out) they all agreed to work together on getting Sonic to the hospital. With the help of Sonic's Warp Ring, the united group was able to teleport away before Cree could catch up to them. Cree reported her failure to the Delightful Children, but they informed her that they had an agent seeking out information pertaining to the locations of the other temples. She took off for base to rest before her next mission. Hospital Break Ongoing thread in which Geno and the group have met up with Mario and Peach at the hospital. Fog Temple Mallow and Tails are expected to join the team during the Fog Temple part of the arc. The hungry monster Belome is also expected to show up around then. Appearances Participants * danielcityheroes * nintendonut1 * ryocker * B. Marquis * EdgeMaster025 Characters * Geno * Sonic the Weredog * Cree Lincoln * Delightful Children From Down The Lane (via communicator) * Byzantine Georgi Blanc * Rhea Rasele * Mario * Princess Peach Locations * Sun Temple * Void City Hospital Objects and Technology * Battle Ready Armor * Fire Stone * Pick Me Up * Warp Ring Behind the Scenes This whole plot was originally Kels's idea to make use of the temples. Perhaps she could come up with some better "behind the scenes" information. Category:Events